


Family No Matter What:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Guns, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Rough Sex, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rick Peterson kidnaps Grace, & makes Danny suffer, Can the Five-O help?, Will they be successful?, Will Danny & Grace be ok?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is a twist to "Out Of The Past", Lori doesn't get injured in this story, Please read this & enjoy!!!**Author's Note # 2: MENTIONS RAPE!!!**Author's Note # 3 Instead of a baby brother, Grace has a baby sister named Charlotte, "Charlie" for short.*





	Family No Matter What:

*Summary: Rick Peterson kidnaps Grace, & makes Danny suffer, Can the Five-O help?, Will they be successful?, Will Danny & Grace be ok?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a twist to "Out Of The Past", Lori doesn't get injured in this story, Please read this & enjoy!!!*

 

*Author's Note # 2: MENTIONS RAPE!!!*

 

*Author's Note # 3: Instead of a baby brother, Grace has a baby sister named Charlotte, "Charlie" for short.*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was scared for his daughter, himself, & his team, which h considered ohana, especially his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Rick Peterson was hell bent on revenge, & he is gonna get it, cause he believes that the blond is the cause of his problems, & he believes that Danny deserves to suffer. He already told him that if he does not do as he says, he will kill Grace, whom he hid in a storage locker across town.

 

Steve, Chin, Lori, & Kono were worried about Danny, after finding out who Rick Peterson was, & what he was to Danny, After coming back from Peterson's hangout with Chin, & doing a debriefing, Steve needed a moment to breathe, He couldn't imagine what his lover is going through, He went back to the room where they made up the beds for Witnesses in need of protection, He found Rachel, who came from the Country Club with the baby,when Danny told her to, & got settled in. She was laying down with his back to him, sobbing softly to herself. Steve felt anger right then & there, He wants to beat the shit out of Peterson for doing this to his love ones.

 

"No news yet on Danny", Steve announced sadly, as he sat next to her, & Rachel composed herself, & gave the Commander a smile, "No news is good news, huh ?", she said as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She looked at him, & said sadly, "I am worried, He answers my calls about Grace, & I am also scared that something has happen to them, Please, Steve, please bring them home to us", Steve just nodded, kissed her cheek & let her rest. He felt rejuvenated enough by their talk, to continue their search on Danny & Grace.

 

Meanwhile, Rick revealed himself to Danny, & explained why he wants revenge, He blames Danny for everything that went wrong in his past. He promised him this, "If you don't do as I say, Your little girl will suffer big for this", & Danny stopped & surrendered. "Good", he said smiling. He caressed his cheek, & said, "I know about you & your partner, All you are to him is a piece of ass", he continued to caress his cheek. "You sure turned into a fine piece of ass", as he continued this, Danny flinched in response, "Maybe I should try you out", Danny felt angry, & terrified. Rick told him to start the car & drive, He will tell him to stop, when they reached their destination.

 

Kono had the video of Danny testifying at Peterson's Court Trial, as she gathered the others, she had a feeling that something bad had happened, They watched it, & saw Danny was uncomfortable, & he did not want to be there, Lori said sadly, "Poor, Danny", Chin said agreeing, "He did not want to turn in his partner, But he did the right thing", Kono said as a tear trickled down her face, & wiped it, "We love him no matter what", Steve knew that there is something more to this story, when he gets a chance, He will talk to Rachel about it.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was keeping herself calm, & she was thinking about her family, & hoping that they are ok, She knows that her Danno & ohana will come & get her, so she is not scared, She sang a lullaby that her father sang to her as a little girl. To keep her mind occupied, she relived the best memories of Hawaii, her father, & ohana, The Storage Unit was starting to get a little hot, But she had to hold on til she was rescued.

 

Danny & Rick were making their way through the streets of Honolulu, The Blond Detective was hoping that Rick did not discover the GPS, he silently prayed that he can outsmart his old partner, & save his daughter at the same time, Meanwhile, The Five-O Team figured out to track the Camaro, by using the GPS. Rick told him, "Stop here, Princess", He sensed something was off, He told Danny to handcuff one hand to the steering heel, & did the other on, He went out & took out the GPS, Danny felt his heart drop at the sight of it.

 

The Team was on their teammate & love one's tail, suddenly the signal went out, Chin looked at his device, & exclaimed, as he cursed out loud, "Son of a bitch, He must have discovered the GPS, & pulled out the wires !", Steve banged his hand on the steering wheel. Lori said with smile, "Not the little one under the cars, Governor Denning wants us to be prepared", Steve said with a smile, "You are too good to be true", Chin said with a bigger smile, "You are beautiful, you know that ?", Lori said with a smirk, "So I've been told", she called Kono & told her to run the program, & meet them at the location. Steve couldn't help but think about Danny, if he is ok, what is he doing, & if Rick is hurting him, Cause according to Rachel, Rick is a crazy psycho & abusive rapist, He has to rescue his lover, & get to him, so they can rescue their little girl together.

 

"It's just us, Danny, You have grown into a fine looker, Real fine", he said as he caressed his cheek, He straddled his waist, & undid his pants, & pulled his cock out & started to massage it, Danny couldn't help but involuntarily groan in response, & Rick undid his shirt. Danny felt so nauseated, when he felt Rick's lips on his chest. Then he proceeded to rape him, Danny held back his emotions, & thought about Steve, & that he won't touch him afterwards. When Rick was done, He carried out his plan, by calling Stan, Danny looked at him in surprise, he did not like the sound of it, Rick uncuffed him, "Get yourself together, Danny Boy, We are gonna go on a field trip", Danny did as he was told, & they were on the move again.

 

Before Kono left, Rachel told her that she got a text from "Danny", They all knew that he didn't have his phone & gun on him, cause they found them by the park. Kono called Steve, & filled him in quick, Steve composed himself, & said, "Get here on the double, Kono", She told him this, "I am on the way", She got Rachel & Charlie settled at HPD, She sped all the way to meet the others.

 

Rick & Danny got to the meeting place that they arranged to meet Stan, & Danny was terrified of what Rick might make him do, Rick had a sinister smile, "There is a gun in the trash can in front of us, You are gonna shoot Stan Edwards, & do it center mass", Danny protested to the extreme, Rick punched him in the mouth, said with venom, "You are gonna do it, D, I swear to you, Your little girl will suffer, & I will send her back to you in pieces", Danny had no choice, & he saw Stan approaching, He got out of the car, & went to him in the middle of the park.

 

Steve & the others called to get Stan into protective custody, but they were too late, & they were hurrying to get to him & Danny in time. He hopes that Danny won't do anything stupid, & crazy, but he knows if Grace is involved, His Lover & Partner would do & sacrifice anything for her. He gunned the engine, & sped to the park, as Kono & Lori followed in Kono's car, Chin trying to calm Steve down unsuccessfully, knowing that Danny could do it.

 

Stan approached Danny with concern, "Danny, Is Grace ok ?", he asked as he took off his sunglasses off & looked at Danny, He is giving the Detective his full attention, & was shocked to find Danny had a gun drawn on him, "What is going on, Danny ?", Danny said full of emotion, "My Ex-Partner kidnapped Grace, He has her, If I don't do as he says, He will kill her", Stan said, "He has Grace ?, This is for Grace ?," Danny nodded, & Stan nodded back, Danny raised his gun, & said, "I am sorry, I am so sorry". He fired two shots into his shoulder, as the team came up fast,Lori, Kono, & Chin had Peterson in custody. While Steve yelled out his name, as he ran to him. He saw Danny shoot two more times, Steve yelled his name once again.

 

Danny saw Steve running towards him, & met up with him halfway, "He took two in the shoulder,& the rest are in the grass, Tell Rachel I am so sorry", He left to go back to Rick, leaving Steve without a chance to respond, Steve checked Stan over, as Rachel came running from a uni, Steve called for Paramedics, & told Rachel that he will be fine. He rushed off to where his lover & partner went. Leaving Rachel to care for her husband.

 

Danny walked up to Peterson, & asked, "Where is she ?", & stopped in front of him, while Lori, Kono, & Chin had their guns trained on him, daring him to make a move & escape. Danny shot him in the leg, & Rick screamed out in pain. Lori, Kono, & Chin couldn't believe it, Danny leaned in grabbed Rick & had the gun to his head. "Listen to me, You Sick Son of a bitch, Tell me where my daughter is, Huh ?, Huh ?", Lori said, "He is more of a pussycat than Steve, Steve will torture you for the info", Kono & Chin nodded in agreement with a smirk. He started to kick the shit out of him, & wouldn't stop, Finally, It took Chin & Steve to get him to stop. Rick gave up the location, & Steve, Chin, Lori, & Kono all raced to Grace's location, Kono called the paramedics, while Lori called Rachel, & arranged a unit bring her to meet them.

 

Steve & Danny got to the warehouse first, & raced out of the Camaro, They got to the door, Danny yelled out, "Grace !" & waited a second, "Daddy !!!", she yelled back, He told her to stay back, & fired his gun. He & Steve hurried inside, & were relieved to find Grace safe & uninjured, After Danny talked to her & checked her out, Steve freed her, Danny took his precious girl out with Steve following, They found the others waiting for them.

 

They all hugged & kissed the little girl, when a unit showed up, Rachel came running out, & towards them, she scooped up her daughter & piled her with kisses, Then she managed to pull Danny & Steve into a hug, The Others were glad to see that, & worked the scene, & they headed for the hospital, So Grace could get checked out by Chin's wife, Dr. Malia Kelly. Danny was feeling chest pains, but ignored it, Cause he wants to focus on his baby girl at the moment.

 

At the hospital, Stan was fine, & released so he can leave, & join the others, being there while Grace is being checked out, Danny apologized for shooting Stan, Of course, The Rich Man forgave him, & everyone celebrated Grace's results, when Malia told them the good news, The day was too much for Danny, & he fainted right then & there, Kono & Lori comforted Grace & Rachel, Chin & Steve doing CPR, while Malia & her staff get Danny ready to be admitted. They were shocked to find out that it was not just stressed, but he was raped too on top of it.

 

Stan took care of the bills, since he served on the board, & also made sure that Steve was taken care of too, Plus Grace got to have unlimited visits with her Danno, which put a smile on his face, & got him out of his funk. Danny realized that he is lucky to have a great ohana, Malia told him this one particular day, "We love you so much, Danny", she kissed his cheek, & left to have some quality time with Chin.

 

Stan & Rachel told him not to blame himself, Stan said, "You got the bastard, Gracie is safe & sound", Rachel said agreeing, "She is fine, laughing, & having fun with her baby sister, cause of you", she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for protecting our baby". They left him alone, Rachel said sadly, "I hope that he can get over the guilt", Stan said, "Me too, Baby", They left to errands, & go be with their children.

 

Malia, Chin, Steve, & Lori expressed the same concerns, the three Five-O Members had to get to work, Malia kissed her husband, & said, "I love you", Chin said smiling, "Right back at ya", They left to complete a day's worth of work, On the day that Danny was released from the hospital, Rachel told him that he & Steve can have Grace for 2 weeks. Danny felt better after hearing that, He & Grace talked on the phone in the meantime, One night, Danny took Steve with an animalistic urge, & fucked him hard right then & there. Danny realized what he did, & sobbed out, "I am so sorry, Steven, I am so sorry", Steve comforted him, & shushed him, They had hot & dirty sex like Danny wanted, They had a shower, changed the sheets, The couple fell asleep,holding each other, not letting anything get them.

 

Things are going good for the Five-O ohana, Grace bounced back quickly, Danny talked out his problems with Steve, & a therapist, He was starting to feel like himself again. The Former New Jersey Detective is getting his life back, His Sex Drive is off the charts, & gets playful at anywhere & at anytime with Steve. One night after Grace went to bed, saying, "I love you, Danno, & Daddy", They made passionate love for hours, & raided the fridge for some ice cream, Once they had their delicious snack, They cleaned up, & took their food with them, They ate, & Danny said with a smile, & kissed his lover, "Danno loves you", Steve smiled & said, "Right back at ya, I love you more than anything", They shared a hot kiss, & settled down to fall asleep. Danny smiled, cause he knows that his future is good, & he can do anything with Steve by his side.

 

The End.


End file.
